


Penny for your thoughts

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: The 5 times Penelope called Lucifer her son-in-law, and the 1 time Lucifer called her mum
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Penelope Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Penelope Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few months back and just posting now. Hope it's okay.

* * *

**One** .   
  
Lucifer and Chloe received an invite from her mother, and with the former’s persuasion, the latter agreed to attend the party. 

The consultant, ever the gentleman, led Chloe to the dance floor, while the others followed suit.  
  
“Penelope, who is that delectable guy next to your daughter?”   
  
“Oh, that’s my son-in-law, Lucifer Morningstar.”   
  


* * *

**One.**

“Oh, she’s my Mum.” Lucifer told the nurse when he was prevented initially from stepping foot in the actress' recovery room. Chloe was still on her way and he didn’t want to make use of his mojo at the moment. 

Penny would have appreciated this very much if she wasn’t completely knocked out. But perhaps, he’ll say it again. 

* * *

**Two** **and Four**

  
Chloe rushed to St Claire’s hospital after receiving a call about her mother figuring in an accident.

“Penelope Decker?” The Detective asked the person in the Nurse’s station and said person provided her with the details. 

The doctor had just finished examining the actress when her daughter came in.

  
“Oh, Chloe!”

“Mom, are you alright?”

“Yes, dear. Where’s my son-in-law?”

“Dan’s with Trixie,”

“No, silly. I’m talking about that charming club owner.”  
  
“Since when did Lucifer become your son-in-law?”

“Oh, don’t be coy, Chloe. I saw the way you look at each other. Sooner or later, you’ll both be on that road.”  
  
“Mom…”   
  
“Just saying. But better do it soon, dear. You and I aren’t getting any younger.” 

***

Lucifer felt his phone vibrate from his jacket while speaking with another gentleman who’s asking him for a favor. He didn’t recognize the number at all and he was planning to ignore it but the person he’s currently engaged with bored him to death and personally, he didn’t want to entertain him anymore. So he picks up.

“Excuse me,” He starts, “I have to take this call.”

“Lucifer Morningstar,”

“Oh, hello there.”

“Who might you be?”

“I’m a nurse from St Claire’s. I was told by Penelope Decker that you are her son-in-law. We were trying to call your wife but couldn’t get through. Could you please come to the hospital to pick her up?”

“Is she alright?”

“Just a minor concussion. Nothing to worry about.”

“On my way. I’ll make sure my partner is made aware.”

* * *

**Three.  
  
**

“Eeew! Get a room!” Trixie exclaimed as she pretended to cover her eyes with her open hands. 

The Detective scrambled to get out of Lucifer’s hold while the latter stayed chill. 

“Terrible, terrible timing spawn. And we _are_ in a room. Perhaps, learn to knock next time?” 

“Hello, door was wide open!” The urchin retorted, intent on going toe to toe with her mother’s old/new boyfriend who also happened to be her favorite. 

Lucifer sighed at the obvious attention-grabbing attempt of the spawn.

“I'm gonna need an eyebath for that.” 

“Ugh. Stop being overly dramatic, urchin. I haven't even gotten to the best part yet.” 

“I don't wanna know. Although I suppose I should get used to it?”

“Now, _that_ is a wonderful idea.” 

“ _Ohhhhkay_ , monkey. Let's discuss another time. Aren't you supposed to be in school?”

“The nurse sent me home because I wasn't feeling well.”

“Why didn't you call me? Better yet, why didn’t the school reach out?”  
  
“They did. Nana picked me up. She said she's in town for a few weeks. She’s outside paying the Uber guy.”

“Oh.”

As if on cue, Penelope makes her way upstairs while Trixie stares on, waiting for the LightBringer’s reaction. Not that Lucifer didn’t want Penny around but she could be quite a handful, nevertheless, great personality. 

“Well, if it isn’t my son-in-law!” The sci-fi actress gave Lucifer a hug as Trixie continued to snicker. 

It would be great if they did get hitched though, the spawn thought because they deserve each other after all. 

Still, Trixie’s wondering what’s taking Lucifer so long to bend the knee and propose. 

* * *

**Five.**

“I’m very sorry Ma’am. Restaurant isn’t accepting walk-ins at the moment.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve booked a reservation a month ago. There must be a mistake somewhere.”

“I don’t see a Penelope Decker anywhere on the list,” The receptionist replies after cross-checking the name once more. 

“I see.”

The sci-fi actress turns away, fuming a bit. The previous manager had done the job so well to a tee but the new manager seems to be adjusting still to the new role. She dials a certain club owner’s number.

“Ah yes, Penny. What can I do for you?”

“There seems to be a mix up with my reservation at Gianni’s. Can you help set me up?”

“Of course. The owner owes me a favor. I’m sending him a message right now to get you all sorted out. You should be attended to personally in a few minutes.”

“Thank you. I owe you one.”

“Anything for the Detective’s mother, and my favorite sci-fi actress.”

Penny didn’t want to ask for a favor, really. But this was important to her. Gianni’s was John’s favorite restaurant and even though he’s long passed on, she makes sure that once every year, she gets to be there.

Enrico Gianni goes out in front of his restaurant and asks the receptionist if there’s a customer named Penelope Decker. The receptionist pales when the owner himself apologized for the trouble and asked the former to quickly have Penelope seated while he prepares her dish personally.

“I’m so sorry, Mister Gianni, she wasn’t on the list,”

“She’s a VIP from now on. Alright?” The receptionist nods, “I apologize again, Miss Decker. It’s a good thing I was quickly made aware by Mister Morningstar.”

“That’s my son in law for you.”

“I see. Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting for another minute.”


End file.
